


Entwirren

by KaoticLoki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, I do what I want, Marvel Sucks, Nope to Infinity War Canon, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Spoilers, infinity war fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoticLoki/pseuds/KaoticLoki
Summary: We live in a world someone else imaginedThe ghost of what's left of me all but vanishedRemember my heart, how bright I used to shine





	Entwirren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokiismyfavouriteAvenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/gifts).



> Spoilers for Infinity War, so read at your own discretion.

_Norns_ , it hurt. For a fleeting moment, he realized that he may not have actually thought this through. ‘ _No matter now’_ , he scolded himself. He had achieved what he had set out to do: cause a distraction. Keep Thanos away from Thor. Now that he was thinking of the big oaf, Loki could hear him struggling against the metal that held him fast. _‘Be still, imbecile.’_ He struggled for even that coherent thought as the mad Titan’s grip tightened around his throat, making it nearly impossible to steal even the smallest gasp.

 

Loki had stopped kicking now, stopped clawing at the arm that held him suspended. He had already been tired, weakened before setting out on this _absolutely idiotic_ act of selflessness. What in _the Nine_ had he been thinking? Again, no matter now. He focused his seidr to his throat, a small barrier, a nimble blockade against what Thanos was utterly capable of doing. Even if Loki had been at full strength, this would have proven to be a longshot.

 

But Thor.

 

If Thanos believe Loki to be dead, he would spare Thor for the sake of balance. If Loki really died in the process, well, that would just be his rotten luck. He closed his watering eyes tightly, inwardly cringing at how weak he sounded, gagging and sputtering. He needed to end this now. He focused his seidr to his neck, tendrils unraveling and routing to his heart, slowing the rhythm to a dizzying rate. With what little breath he could pull, he glared at the Titan, spitting the breathless rasp with all the venom he could muster.

 

“You...will never be...a...god.”

 

He allowed his eyes to flutter closed, attentive to his heartbeat, keeping it soft and near still. Thanos would surely think him dead soon and discard him. Thor would be safe. Together, they would flee and…

 

Loki made a soft noise as the already impossibly tight grip began to close like a vice around his throat. His eyes, red and wet, snapped open to witness the irritated grimace on the Titan’s face. He had nothing left. Loki knew then that he would die. The resounding _‘crack’_ vibrated his upper body, what should have been his neck snapping free from his spine was ultimately his seidr shattering, along with several bones. He was dropped to the cold floor, vision swimming and body growing cold, but not from impending death; from shock.

 

And most likely also impending death because… rotten luck.

 

Thor was screaming behind the metal gag, but Loki couldn’t move. He tasted blood, felt himself choking on it, but couldn’t manage to cough. He couldn’t speak. Was he even _breathing_?

 

“No more resurrections.”

 

Spots were dancing in his vision when metal fell against metal behind him. Loki watched as Thanos and his ‘children’ were swallowed by the space stone’s power. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and welcome the darkness now…

 

“Loki…”

 

Thor.

 

The ship shuddered beneath him as a large arm was draped across his middle. _‘No, no, no, you idiot. The ship is going to explode.’_ His brother had pulled himself up to lie over Loki now, sobbing and trembling; mourning. Had this been Thor after his other ‘deaths’? Not that he doubted his brother’s word… but why over him? _‘Oh, Thor. You have to go. You have to-’_

 

There was a violent explosion, heat, ice, and then Loki knew no more.

 

* * *

  


His eyes snapped open, wide and unfocused. Too bright, the world was too bright. He squeezed them shut again, gritting his teeth. _‘Where...where am I? Thor? Brother?’_

 

_‘Rest easy, Prince of Asgard.’_

 

Loki flinched and sucked in a deep breath, the air alone setting his nerve endings on fire. His mouth was open in a silent scream, muscles rigid and fists gripping the soft mattress below him. His neck was a ruin of severed tissue and fractured bone, a plethora of agony that kept him from verbally confirming his dismay. But it was whole. And he was alive.

 

He was _alive._

 

He began to try and gather his bearings, the fog in his head making it hard to think past the pain.

 

_‘You must calm yourself, Prince.’_

 

She spoke again, utterly tranquil but no less invasive. Loki had done this before, been inside the mind of another. He had also been the one to be invaded, Thanos and his Other tearing him down to rebuild him to their liking. He could feel the stranger lingering just on the outside of his consciousness, but the walls he had erected after Thanos had been breached. Still standing, but full of holes.

 

_‘I sought only an identity.’_

 

 _‘Get out of my head.’_ He moved his eyes from corner to corner, unable (and unwilling to try) to move his neck. _‘Who are you? Where am I?’_ His breathing was quickening, his lungs screaming for desperately needed oxygen. His blood pounded in his ears, sweat beading and dripping from his forehead though he was shivering.

 

_‘I feel your fear, Loki of Asgard.’_

 

 _‘I am not of Asgard!’_ He screwed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth once again. Burning yet so cold, he trembled. He could no longer feel, breaths merely shallow pants.

 

_‘You were not born of Asgard, but, by love, you were a citizen. A prince. A son. A brother.’_

 

 _‘STOP IT!’_ A hot tear ran down his temple, but he was beyond shame. He hurt, his throat, his head, his heart. Coherency was dwindling in a blue haze and he scrambled to hold onto the image of Thor, standing at his side with an encouraging smile.

 

No, Thanos’ ship. The Black Order. So many dead. Heimdall. The Tesseract. His throat, a sickening crack. No, his seidr had saved him. He was alive. Thor was alive. Thor _was_ alive. Thor. Thor. Thor.

 

He couldn’t breathe.

 

_‘Forgive me, young prince.’_

 

Loki tried once again to scream as a warm hand pressed against his forehead, adding pressure to each temple.

 

And then Loki slept.

 

* * *

  
  


_‘Prince of Asgard, can you hear me?’_

 

 _‘I hear you.’_ He could feel nothing, see nothing. There was no longer pain, only light, bright and unyielding, yet it did not hurt his eyes. Light and a voice.

 

_‘You are healing nicely.’_

 

 _‘Healing?’_ He paused, feeling no less oddly disconnected. Did he even have a body? _‘Oh...yes, I remember now.’_ He felt a peace that he couldn’t explain, as if he was unable to draw forth the proper emotion that the memories should be triggering.

 

_‘I have limited your consciousness.’_

 

 _‘And who_ are _you?’_ Curiosity had survived the suppression. He knew he should be feeling anger but could not managed to summon any will to fight for it.

 

_‘I am Urzah of the Aedians.’_

 

_‘Aedians? I thought your race was all but extinct.’_

 

_‘We are few, young one, but we exist.’_

 

_‘Why am I here?’_

 

_‘To heal. We found you amongst the wreckage of a vast ship. Your life force called to us.’_

 

_‘Was I…?’_

 

_‘You were alone, young one.’_

 

Thor. Had he been able to feel anything, he was sure the ache in his heart would have been his undoing. Had his sacrifice been in vain? Had Thor been killed despite his efforts to ensure the imbecile would live?

 

 _‘Your thoughts are so loud.’_ There was a measure of concern to her voice now and Loki knew he would drift back to darkness soon. The thought had no sooner passed through than the light faded and he knew no more.

 

* * *

  


“How long have I been here?” Loki asked quietly, voice still hoarse and strained, while he stared solemnly out of the viewport at the black void of space.

 

“Several of your Asgardian days.” Urzah hovered behind him, her long fingers clasped in front of her. During his time on the Aedian ship, she had been the only being Loki had seen, though he knew there were others. She was truly a sight to behold. Tall, slender, and pale blue with an elongated cranium, her dark eyes held no emotion for one who felt everything tenfold. Her robes were simple and modest. Her every movement was graceful and deliberate, testament to her thousands of years in existence. She was majestic.

 

“Humor me.” The prince responded. He was rubbing at his throat, delicately so as not to disrupt the continuous healing spells warded into the very bones. While his seidr was replenishing and reconstructing what it could, the majority of his miraculous survival was in thanks for Urzah.

 

“Twelve.” She answered gently.

 

“I see.” He whispered and allowed his hand to drop into his lap. “How long before I may leave?”

 

“You are no prisoner here, young prince. You may leave whenever you wish.”

 

Loki rolled his tired eyes. “I know _that_.” He winced, reining in his annoyance. “And you know what I am asking.”

 

And she did. Over the weeks, she had struggled to avoid the intense emotions that surrounded his memories. He projected them in his unconscious state in such a manner that seeing them was unavoidable. “You will not be fit to face the Titan for some time.” She strived to stave off the various emotions radiating from him in waves. He was angry but he mourned. He was bitter and remorseful. A Jotun and an Aesir, crowned prince of two realms destined to rule neither. A lost son, a broken god. “You must rest.”

 

“I’ve rested enough.” He sensed when she moved and brought up a hand to block her touch. “Injured or not, I will not be made an invalid.” They stared hard at each other for mere heartbeats before she lowered her hand, resuming her previous stance.

 

“Very well.

 

* * *

  


“You are still not well, Prince.”

 

“Loki.” The god corrected, buckling his leather top. He flexed his fingers and watched with satisfaction as the magic licked the air. “And I am well enough.” Urzah followed behind him as he packed up the supplies her people had offered to him.

 

“The Titan commands a great power, Loki. He erased half of the universe while you recuperated.” She noticed the tremble in his hand as it paused over the first aid kit.

 

“So he has all the stones.” It was not a question. He knew it was the only way such devastation could happen. Loki sighed and rubbed at his still sensitive neck for a moment before he dropped his hand back to the zipper on the bag. He loaded the supplies onto the pod on his own and then returned to stand by Urzah at the view port. “Thank you.”

 

Urzah turned to him and could feel his sincerity. She bowed her head and looked back into space. “Go into this battle with care, Prince Loki. Do not let revenge cloud your judgment.”

 

“I will not be seeking revenge.” He kept his eyes on the stars, clasping his hands behind his back. Urzah smiled. “I will be avenging my brother.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this will be a series. I just needed more than what we were given. Right now, it's simply a one-shot.


End file.
